


Blanket Forts and Dramatic Effect

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Blanket Forts, F/M, Gift Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy wants to know why there are so many blankets are on her couch. She doesn't get an answer.





	Blanket Forts and Dramatic Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> Happy birthday ibelieveinturtles!!!!!!

“Why are there twelve bajillion blankets in our living room?” Darcy asked, eyeing her assassin boyfriend as he watched the final round of cupcake wars.

“I highly doubt there are that many” Bucky replied as he tried to bake along with the show. He wouldn’t be able to finish with the timer, but he tried to challenge himself to use the same ingredients the contestants were offered. Someday, he hoped, he might be half as good at baking as Darcy. Speaking of Darcy, the woman in question was unconvinced of his innocence. (she was, after all, the only person besides the assassin himself who had access to said living room)

“I don’t know. The couch is overflowing with them. You sure you had nothing to do with it?” Darcy swiped at the icing with her finger and Bucky momentarily lost his train of thought while she licked it off.

“Must have been a mouse.” came his reply as Darcy lifted a questioning eyebrow

Darcy snorted “A six foot tall mouse who likes to wear a smokey-eye into battle. Tell me, do you use smashbox, or urban decay?”

“It’s grease paint. To absorb sunlight. Besides, we both know if I were to use makeup, I’d use Kat Von D.”

“Sure. Grease paint. Uh-huh.” Darcy was having too much fun discussing makeup, so Bucky attempted a subject change.

“See if I get you supplies for a blanket fort again.” He pouted

Darcy paused and thought a moment “I’m sorry. You very clearly would not wear makeup for dramatic effect on the battlefield. You are a serious assassin and sniper.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief “Damn right.”

“Even though you claim to have taught Natasha everything she knows and she openly admits to wearing makeup for dramatic effect.” Darcy smirked, knowing she’d won.

“Dammit”


End file.
